ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball AF Super Android 100
It starts after the defeat of the clones when the Z fighters are discussing their plan on what to about the destruction the clones caused. They see an explosion and go to see what's going on. They are confronted by Android 1, 2(who has a gunslinger accent) and 3 (who has an Austrailan accent). They wonder why they can't sense their energy and they fight. They find the androids can go Super Saiyan(all the way up to 5) and can their attacks as well. They are winning till an army of androids come including evvil versions of 16, and 18, a rebuilt Super 17, and a android version of Dr. Gero that can fight. The Android Dr. Gero reveals that Dr. Gero was not killed by Super 17 but a android version of him died in his place. When he was escaping from Hell he predicted Dr. Myuu's betrayal so he bulit an android in his place(while in Hell) and retreated to his labratory to watch the battle. It is also revealec that he had a backup labratory under the bunker where he created Cell in case both were destroyed and that he has a scout bot watching the battle. It is is here he created his army of 99 androids. He then shows him on the scout bot's screen and laughs at the Z fighters saying they're finished. Vegeta then goes into a rage and destroys and destroys the scout bot and Androids 1, 2, 3, and then the rest of them. However the androids memories as well as their abilities and other data all goes to Android 100. He awakens and has Android 1's voice since 1 was killed first. He then shows up at the battle and tells the Z fighters he will kill them all and he is the most powerful machine ever. He tries to kill 18 but out of nowhere 16 arrives and saves 18 and then explains he went to live in peace after the Cell Saga. 16 then stalls so 18 and all other bystanders can escape. He kills 16 then tries to blast the city but Uub sacrifices himself to revert the blast. An enraged Goku then powers up to Super Saiyan 5 and him and Vegeta then combine a Kamehameha and Galick Gun and destroy his arm. He then laughs and says Dr. Gero made him from nano technology and restroes his arm. After a long battle Goku and Vegeta are fall to the grown and both fall into a big hole they make. 100 is about to destroy them when his arm disentegrates. Bulma then arrives and tells Goku and Vegeta she did a scan on him and her special laser can disentegrate nanobots. She then tells the source of them are at the center. He then tries to kill Bulma but Goku grabs Vegeta's arm and uses Instant Transmission and gets in his way. Goku and Vegeta then fuse into SSJ5 Gogeta.Gogeta uses Dragon Fist on his stomach right at the center and finishes him off with Bi Bang Galick Gun( a combination of Big Bang Kamehameha and Galick Gun) and destroys him. They then say there's one last thing to do. Dr. Gero is then seen groaning over his defeat and says he'll find a new way to destroy them. Gogeta then arrives via Instant Transmissionand says I don't think so and Dr. Gero turns around. He then sees Gogeta and starts cowering in fear. Gogeta says his rain of terror is over and destroys him and his lab putting and end to the threat of Dr. Gero once and for all. They then assemble the Dragon Balls. Piccolo starts acting up out of nowhere. A mist then comes out of him and forms in front of everyone revealing a Namek. Who is this mysterious Namek? Find out in the next exciting story of Dragon Ball AF. Feel free to comment and guess on the Namek's idenity. Category:Page added by Supersaiyan09 Category:Story invented by Supersaiyan09 Category:Fan Fiction